


Breathe / 风 雾（上）

by Niiicar



Category: Lisoo - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niiicar/pseuds/Niiicar
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 92





	Breathe / 风 雾（上）

1/

每当MC刻意提及她和Lalisa的关系时，金智秀继续秉持笑而不语的原则，不说很亲近也不会疏远，一边转向一旁一边再岔开一个好让队友顺利接上的回答，好在坐在旁边的话题本人也接受到了她的讯息默契配合。  
到台下粉丝眼里就顺利变成了这两人又一次不约而同地朝对方笑，既有了热度也不会露馅，这事儿就算这么过去了。

出了录制中心，金智秀走在最前，不远处停了两辆保姆车，她放慢脚步转头看，走在最末的Lalisa似也无意抬了抬脑袋，目光所及之处恰好落在金智秀的双眸中。  
金智秀眼珠一转立马回头，心里却一下子泛起了涟漪，好在今天的Blink人多势众，让金智秀能够有机会喘口气压下顶在胸口这股怅红的情绪。

于是故意绕后去了另一辆车，直到倒在座位上后，金智秀终于才稳定思绪，没想到下一秒Lalisa就顶着她那张天然笑容脸出现——

“啊—智秀姐姐也在呢。”

Lalisa随意瞥了眼缩在后排的金智秀，愣住的神情完全是一只受到惊吓的小兔子。  
她坐在靠前的位置，卸下上勾的嘴角漫不经心说道，同时又故意不给金智秀回话的时间，不间断地继续说：

“是这辆车比较会顺路才来的，姐姐不用误会。”

姐姐这两个字咬得又重又刻意。  
后方的人回了句什么Lalisa也没听仔细，大约回的是一个嗯。

到底在嗯什么呢。  
Lalisa忍不住想。

2/

阳光很好，感觉首尔很久没有出现这样万里无云的天空了。  
坐在后排的金智秀却在想Lisa她的头发是什么时候留到这么长了。

Lalisa这个人有种很奇怪的能力，她的喜欢确实是这么宣之于口了，热情过后却仍然像一阵无法捕捉的风，除了明然于世的些许证据之外，再无其他。

在某一次秘密朋友的活动中，她送了自己很寻常的戒指，悄悄藏好了另一只后，又生怕众人不知似的撺上绳子就这么戴在脖颈了。  
是太过坦然的关系吗。坦然到就算Lisa什么都没有对自己说，旁人就连队友们也心知肚明了起来。

巡演上明明不是一个站位被硬生生拽到一起，明明是自己part的歌词也被她抢了去，不知天高地厚的小鬼怎么敢在众目之下抬起自己的下颚对着嘴唇就亲了上来。

是什么时候对活泼体贴的年下起了心思，金智秀不管怎么严肃分类也觉得不该是一见钟情。广义上的暧昧是指存在于友情之间又超然友情以上态度含糊不明朗的关系。  
那是什么时候开始的呢。

在金智秀收回心思时，Lisa已经朝她缓缓走来，眼神不移，开口唱着那句话。  
那一瞬间，金智秀仿佛回到了她们还未出道的年少时期，她走在满是落叶的街道上一边给Lisa打着电话。树叶纷纷扬扬从她头顶落下，竟是如电影中的场景一般浪漫。  
这样浪漫的地方，只有她一个人，金智秀突然有点思念Lisa。

“智秀姐姐在什么地方我去找你吧？”

“如果我们顺利出道Lisa会有什么期望呢？”

“当时是期望会和姐姐一起让更多人看见，那姐姐呢？”

“会期望Lisa成为亿万星星中璀璨到我抬头就可以看见的那一颗。”

Lalisa逐渐成为了世人眼里那颗耀眼夺目的行星，金智秀也随着众人一齐贪念过，相比多的是一份占有一份不甘，后来也许是在某一天夜里，她望着被茫茫月色笼罩中的城市，忽然地就明白了，月亮始终是温柔的，温柔地任由夜晚索取，而她亦只是得到了一点点的顺便的小小的惠泽而已。  
Lisa上车时金智秀的airpods里适时唱到那一句「夕闇の中をキミと歩いてる」，温和的光斜洒下来，漏在对方的白衬衣上，金智秀注意到她刚才还系得一丝不苟的纽扣松开了两颗。

“啊—智秀姐姐也在呢。”

没等自己回答，那人继续开口说：

“是这辆车比较会顺路才来的，姐姐不用误会。”

甚至无法寄希望于事情会正常发展，很快你就意识到了，猫会过来不是因为它开始听你的话，猫过来只是它想过来，刚好你有叫它，但下一次不会这么凑巧。

金智秀不喜欢说自己和Lisa是亲密的。太熟的关系，很容易就熟透了，不新鲜了，易朽了。  
她握紧的手松了松，故作轻松点头回应，语气却是微不可闻地颤抖：

“嗯，我不会打扰你。”

既然Lisa她的未来还有很长，自己就不要再打扰了。  
金智秀看向车窗外，抹走不知为什么落个不停的眼泪。

3/

金智秀这个人也有一种很奇怪的能力。她在万人之中眯起眼角，凝固的微风以及潮湿的空气在她和自己的距离间朦上一层雾，眨眼间依旧会感觉那股柔情蜜意的神色只是望向自己的。

“喝酒喝酒！”  
在闹僵前是Lalisa生日聚会那天，有个人带头那些起哄的自然就跟风而起，纷纷把酒瓶递到她的嘴边，看情形还是想让她对瓶吹。

就在Lalisa左右为难之时，金智秀从她身后插了过来把酒瓶接过去，一仰头直接往嘴里灌，在场所有人都安静了。  
谁也没想到金智秀能有这么一出，也没想到这个平时不太多话总是很低调的她能这么豪迈。

“不好意思，lisa啊，她的酒量不太好，也是因为我的原因耽误了，大家请见谅。”

金智秀真的把一整瓶喝完了，当她把空瓶面不改色放在桌上时脚步不留神踉跄了一下，Lisa立即扶住，在她耳边轻声问道：

“智秀姐姐还好吗？”

或许是酒精的缘故，只见金智秀脸色泛红，语气却依旧镇定：

“没事，自己醉了总比你这个一喝多就要耍酒疯的人好。”

爱护和数落一个都不落下，相辅相成，金智秀的分寸拿捏得很精准。

对Lisa而言金智秀无疑是独特的，而她自己不会去刻意炫耀这种独特，而是将其展现地恰到好处。  
Lisa紧盯她的唇，为什么不愿意再近一步呢。她心想。

“姐姐为什么说是你的原因？”

金智秀朝楼上小花园走，Lisa跟在她的身后，两个人非常默契和谐地穿梭在人群之中，觥筹交错之间金智秀回头看，Lisa在离自己小步范围外，又是什么时候两人开始维持着不近不远又心知肚明的距离。  
金智秀像被什么堵住似气闷，她想了想反问：

“你会不想我成为你的原因吗？”

4/

门忽然被打开，Lisa一把将金智秀拉过去，压在了墙上。

屋内没开灯，金智秀闻到了Lisa身上充满冷感的香水味。  
她正想说什么，忽然感受唇上一热，是Lisa在吻她。并不是蜻蜓点水的吻，而是强行启开她的双唇，带着侵略性的攻击她的舌齿。

金智秀居然一点也抗拒不了。

Lisa的视线无法从金智秀的身上移开...隐忍的、享受的、撩拔的、一切一切都是完全不一样的金智秀。在她的热吻之下金智秀变得艳丽无比，低低的喘息之声在夜晚静谧的房间之中缓慢流淌，如同花香。

金智秀靠在墙角不停地喘气，Lisa一只手伸过来搂住她，另一只托起她的下巴咬她耳朵：

“我们去沐浴吧，姐姐。”

金智秀整颗心都像中了Lisa的毒一般不能自己，只能跟着她的指示继续。

一到了浴室，Lisa抱着金智秀的腰就把她拉进那个大大的木质浴缸里，双臂从她身后绕过来，揉捏着她的双胸。

金智秀真的也没有反抗，弯着腰，双手撑在浴缸边缘，支撑着越来越无力的身子。  
Lisa撩开她的头发把她的耳垂含在嘴里，极热的舌头贴上，轻勾几下，金智秀咬着唇，压抑着。

“我要听姐姐的声音，不许咬住嘴唇。”

Lisa一只手抬起，两根手指伸入金智秀的双唇之间，迫使她的嘴张开。

“唔..”

金智秀感觉到Lisa的另一只手贴到她的双腿之间，直达重点，揉按了起来。金智秀的身体好像不受她控制似的随着Lisa的食指尖而扭动，在Lisa眼中的她不是挣扎却是迎合，溢出口的呻吟更像是在请求：

“LiLi..Lisa啊..”

金智秀不停地轻颤，彻底瘫软在Lisa的怀里，Lisa她有些明白了什么，却在这时停手了。

“...Lisa？”

高潮未到的金智秀浑身充满情欲，不知是酒后亦或是浴室朦胧的水雾的缘故，让她一张清秀的脸上泛着红晕和哀求着的情色。  
很好，想要占有，干脆直接把情欲本身吞下去吧。

Lisa扶着金智秀的腰把她放在浴缸台上，好让她背后可以稳妥地靠住墙壁，双腿却被分开。  
胸口已经被揉得肿胀，那薄唇却眷恋不去，灵活的慢慢向下滑，在能感受到的敏感地带处还会坏心眼地暂停吸吮出一片红晕才肯罢休。

金智秀看着一丝不挂的自己被全方位曝光，不知该先遮哪里比较好。自己的身子被Lisa掌握着，那种羞耻难以言喻，她只好拿手挡住自己的双眼。

Lisa的舌头滑入金智秀最羞耻的私密，温柔挑逗着她花苞深处那块独独的硬起，极度的欢愉汹涌而来，让她猛然绷紧了全身，剧烈的颤抖，几乎无法呼吸。

Lisa灼热的呼吸移到了金智秀的手背上，轻轻咬了咬，伴随着沙哑又性感的低喃：

“智秀姐姐..金智秀..智秀..”

身体像是被抽空了般，快乐到空白，金智秀瘫软下来，感受着面前年下的身躯凑近，抵压着彼此胸前的柔软，她突然觉得有丝不足。  
还想要什么呢。

迷糊的心思无法思考，金智秀知道自己正在被Lisa抱起。

夜渐渐深了，Lisa开了暖气和窗前灯，灯散发出淡淡的粉色光，衬得房间气氛更加暧昧了。

金智秀躺在柔软的大床上，双手被Lisa用白色丝带绑在了床头的栏杆，透红的身体和纯白的床单底色相映出了一股和谐的色情滋味。

Lisa下意识地吞了吞，手像是知道自己的归宿般放在了温暖之上，或轻或重地摩擦又试探。金智秀收紧小腹，双手只能抓紧栏杆，全部的心思都聚在了她反复揉动的那小小的细珠上，潺潺的蜜汁让她在欢愉之中又有了新的渴求，想并拢双腿，却徒然地只能夹住Lisa的腰身，依旧敞开着任她轻点重吻。

在Lisa手指撩起的热潮再度席卷而来时，金智秀拱起腰身，颤巍巍地想张开嘴想欢呼出无上的快感时，挑逗忽然撤去，修长的指却危险的顶住更下方的湿热缝隙，往里缓慢挤入。

“等...等一下...”

话还没说完，敏锐的那一点被突然刺激，开始由缓慢到剧烈，浅浅的撤出，再重重的进入，酥酥麻麻的快慰由下身迅速累积，疯狂的快感由着最深处被撞击的软软蕊心爬升脑门，几乎整个人都要麻痹掉的极度兴奋。

“为什么要等一下？姐姐看起来也很喜欢。”

金智秀的身体深处一次次被冲撞着，Lisa一边继续手上的动作一边在她耳边说着挑逗的话。

金智秀因为爱情才有了性欲，因为爱情的掩饰所以性欲的发泄也都变得那么理所当然。可是渐渐瘫软的四肢快要支撑不住了。一头是难耐的快感，另一头是自己所爱的人，金智秀明白了Lisa就是想要看到自己疯魔的样子。

浓烈而淫荡的气味张扬着，拍击的声音混杂着潺潺的水声，一切都太过放荡，又让她们彼此无法抗拒，贪婪的享受着，等待着一波高过一波的刺激爆发。

金智秀又觉得，若是自己能就此融化在她的手里，也是一件很幸福的事。

“姐姐知道自己一直都是我的原因了吗。”

Lisa抬高金智秀的腰，解开她禁锢已久的双手，在下一秒就被紧抱住。  
金智秀眼泪流了下来，难以承受的绚丽快感接近野蛮，直到最后一刻，欢愉将她推送到了顶端，让她全身都抽搐了。

很神奇，这具身体她拥有了这么多年，Lisa却能给她一个完全不同的状态。高潮来临之时好像身体多了一个心脏，Lisa的手指给予了它心跳，让人浑身无力热汗淋漓，像和爱的人一同冲入云端，电闪雷鸣击入了内脏，酥麻感从双腿蔓延到了全身。

Lisa俯过身吻金智秀，亲吻温顺而绵长，吻过后喘着气无力般趴在她身上，金智秀看着Lisa额头的细汗，好想跟她一起坠入深不见底的湖海。

可是不行。


End file.
